


Less Than Perfect Circumstance

by perfectromanceinmymind



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectromanceinmymind/pseuds/perfectromanceinmymind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief April/Jackson follow-up to the AU ep 8-13, "If/Then."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less Than Perfect Circumstance

"Can I say 'I told you so' now?"

There was just a touch of sarcasm in Jackson's voice, but April still couldn't quite muster up the energy to glare at him. She sank down to sit on the bench, covering her face with her hands.

They were the only two left in the locker room now. After a moment of stunned silence, Alex had taken off, not even looking at her before he ran out. Likewise, Charles had left without another word to either of them and of course, Cristina had just stalked out.

"Say whatever you want," April said dully. "You were right. Fooling around with him was a terrible idea." She sighed heavily, shaking her head disgustedly. "God! I am so freaking stupid!"

Jackson didn't say anything, just sat down beside her on the bench as she kept talking. "I just – I don't even know why I did it. Meredith is the first girl friend I've ever had and I've screwed that up and wrecked her and Alex's relationship and for what? A couple of meaningless – " she paused to take a breath and then burst into tears again.

Jackson slid down the bench until he was right beside her and put his arm around her shoulders. No matter what he thought about what she'd done, he couldn't stand to see her so upset. It took a minute, but she got herself back under control and shifted away from him, looking embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," she said, shaking her head at herself. "I shouldn't be dumping this all on you, it's not fair."

Jackson shrugged. "Whatever. I'm here for you, you know that."

April smiled gratefully. "I know. And I really appreciate it. I just – ugh! So stupid!"

"You've mentioned that," Jackson said dryly and April laughed.

"Thank you – you always help cheer me up. You're the best, really." She cocked her head sideways, studying him. "How come you're not dating anyone?" she said flippantly.

Jackson shrugged off both the compliment and the question. "Waiting for the right girl, I guess. Dunno."

April nodded. "Yeah. I need to follow your lead. Wait around for the right guy and not get sucked in by the jerks."

Jackson nodded slowly, trying to decide if he should risk dropping any hint of how he felt about her. Lord knew the circumstances sucked, but what the hell. "You never know. The right guy could have been right in front of you all along, right here in this hospital."

April wrinkled her nose. "You know I'm not interested in Charles. He's a perfectly nice guy – he's just – not for me."

Jackson refrained from rolling his eyes and nodded again as he stood up to leave. "Wasn't talking about Charles. Keep thinking about it," he advised before heading out of the room, leaving her to try to figure out if he really meant what she thought he had – that he was the right guy.


End file.
